


Home Sweet Home

by rick_italy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rick_italy/pseuds/rick_italy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gennaio 2012. Dortmund, Marco è alla ricerca del suo nido e Mario lo accompagna...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> la storia è quasi totalmente dedicata alla conclusione di quanto cominciato nella precedente, e cioè gli eventi che hanno portato i due amici a conoscersi, a frequentarsi e soprattutto il trasferimento di Marco da Mönchengladbach a Dortmund per giocare con il Borussia e quindi di conseguenza la scelta dell'appartamento. In fondo un piccolo riassunto sulla conclusione della Bundesliga e qualcosa sulla finale di Coppa... che la partita sia stata condizionata dall'arbitro è fuor di dubbio, come era già successo l'anno prima nella finale di Champions... eppure il Bayern non ha bisogno di questi regali. La Coppa di Germania avrebbe dovuto prendere la strada di Dortmund e probabilmente anche la Champions League... vedere Marco in quelle condizioni a fine partita ha fatto molto male... merita molto ma molto di più. Prima della partita del 17 maggio, una chicca da parte della televisione tedesca, un servizio con due interviste intrecciate tra loro, una a Marco ed una a Mario... e vedere Mario mentre maneggia una foto di Marco ed una di loro due abbracciati, sorridendo felice, non ha prezzo. La Coppa del Mondo è dietro l'angolo...

_ immagini pubblicate da kinoko37 su tumblr.com _

_ immagine pubblicata da marcohan su tumblr.com _

La famiglia Götze è riunita in cucina per la colazione, eccetto uno... Mario guarda Marco e sorridendo gli dice, «approfittiamone adesso che sono tutti occupati, dai vieni con me...» solleva le coperte, uscendo dal letto con un balzo, indosso solo un paio di slip... Marco alla fine è riuscito a trovare anche i suoi e segue a ruota... tutti e due di corsa su per le scale che portano al bagno, ridono, il biondo rincorre Mario, che è partito prima, ma che sta per essere raggiunto dal suo amico... più veloce di lui... e quando lo raggiunge gli salta addosso, abbracciandolo da dietro proprio davanti alla porta, in fondo al corridoio, mentre Mario si era fermato per aprirla... la mano destra sulla maniglia, il peso di Marco che fa muovere il braccio destro di Mario in basso e la porta si apre... con i due amici che senza più l'appoggio cadono dentro sul pavimento del bagno... sopra il tappeto... Marco sente dei lamenti sotto di lui, preoccupato si alza, «scusa Mario...» le sue mani sul corpo dell'amico, con movimenti delicati, per cercare di capire dove e quanto si sia fatto male... ma poi ascolta meglio e capisce che il suo amico non ha nulla, non si è fatto niente... anzi in questo momento sta ridendo e non riesce a smettere. Con fatica si solleva un poco e si mette a sedere, appoggiando la schiena sulla parete, coperta da mattonelle color verde chiaro con decorazioni floreali... la gamba sinistra stesa e la destra piegata, con le mani sopra il ginocchio a tenersi... e continuando a ridere... Marco in piedi, lo guarda... con il sorriso sulle labbra... i due amici si stanno godendo ogni attimo che riescono a passare insieme... e vedere Mario ridere in quel modo così contagioso... porta il biondo a sedersi accanto a lui, ogni tanto si guardano... ridono, poi si fermano all'improvviso, qualche attimo di silenzio, Mario che chiede al biondo «ma tu Marco... in tutti questi anni dove sei stato? Non ti volevi far trovare?» e senza dare tempo di rispondere aggiunge «ogni volta che ripenso al giorno che ci siamo conosciuti... la tua faccia imbarazzata, nel chiedermi se volevo fare coppia con te...» Marco lo guarda, il petto che si muove veloce, espandendosi e ritraendosi, il respiro accelerato per il grande ridere di prima e per l'emozione del momento... prova a sorridere ma non ci riesce, allunga la mano destra, la passa tra i capelli del suo giovane amico, che a sua volta sorride ma con difficoltà... sono solo pochi istanti ma che sembrano non finire più... Mario alla ricerca della mano di Marco e quando la trova la afferra stretta ed un bellissimo sorriso a cui il biondo non può resistere... quindi Mario appoggia la mano libera sul pavimento per darsi una spinta ed alzarsi e con l'altra mano, sempre stretta a quella di Marco, aiuta l'amico a fare altrettanto. Senza aggiungere altro Mario si toglie l'indumento rimasto ed entra nella doccia, apre la manopola dell'acqua calda, rimanendo leggermente scostato per evitare di scottarsi, agendo sulla manopola dell'acqua fredda porta la temperatura al livello desiderato... poi comincia ad insaponarsi, con lo sguardo vede l'amico che liberatosi degli slip si avvicina al w.c. … «arrivo Mario... solo un attimo...» il rumore dell'acqua che scende aiuta il biondo, poi si sente un'imprecazione... «%#§*&» e Mario incuriosito allunga la testa seguendo i movimenti dell'amico... e ridendo gli dice «dimenticato di alzare la tavoletta??? Dai che mia madre ormai si è rassegnata... con 4 maschi in famiglia...» vedendo Marco impegnato con un pezzo di carta igienica che poi getta nel w.c.... preme il pulsante dello sciacquone, si gira, il colore rosso del suo viso, un sorriso forzato a denti stretti... da cui esce un appena impercettibile « _scusa_ », con Mario che incurante gli fa segno di raggiungerlo sotto il getto d'acqua calda... Marco entra di corsa, ma così facendo rischia pure di perdere l'equilibrio... e fortuna che Mario prevedendo possibili problemi ha allungato le mani afferrando l'amico al volo... ed il biondo non può che sorridere... così come Mario... sembra che in questa giornata non ci possa essere nulla che possa far cambiare umore ai due ragazzi... Mario passa il bagnoschiuma a Marco mentre lui comincia a sciacquarsi... e poi vedendo che per il biondo i tempi si prevedono lunghi, prende il contenitore dello shampoo e ne versa un po' sui capelli di Marco, che non aspettandosi tale mossa e sentendo qualcosa di fresco in testa scarta indietro... quei pochi centimetri di spazio disponibili, dato che i due amici stanno occupando in due una doccia appena sufficiente per una persona... e Mario ride... «dai Marco, è solo shampoo... ci portiamo avanti con il lavoro, ti dò una mano» mentre inizia a frizionare i capelli dell'amico con le mani, trasformando il colore biondo dei suoi capelli in un bel bianco schiumoso... e dopo un momento di imbarazzo Marco si lascia “servire” dal giovane, sorridendogli felice... e così Mario, almeno fino a quando non nota un'espressione dei suoi occhi, inequivocabile, che gli fa capire che il biondo ha partorito qualcosa, un'idea... ed infatti ecco che si volta verso di lui, un bel sorriso, incrocia le braccia, come chi ha deciso di non muovere più un dito e gli chiede, «insaponi anche il resto?» con Mario che senza smettere di massaggiare i capelli biondi di Marco gli risponde immediatamente «ti piacerebbe... eh???» Passano un po' di secondi e poi... «fatto!» esclama Mario, passando le mani sotto il getto di acqua calda per rimuovere lo shampoo... le appoggia sulle spalle del biondo e spostandolo leggermente cerca di passare tra lui e la porta a vetri della doccia... quindi appena uscito, prende un grande asciugamano e se lo sistema intorno alla vita, poi si volta di nuovo verso l'amico, sorride e gli fa l'occhiolino. Marco invece ha lo sguardo imbronciato, come se stesse per mettersi a piangere, _«mi lasci solo?»_ gli chiede, le mani insaponate... Mario continua a sorridere perchè si è reso conto che l'amico sta simulando... sta solo cercando di attirare la sua attenzione... allora Marco porta le mani agli occhi ma così facendo lancia un urlo di dolore... «IL SAPONE!!!» Mario lo sguardo preoccupato si avvicina e solo in quel momento si rende conto che Marco potrebbe avere un futuro anche come attore, ma ormai è troppo tardi, in quanto il biondo allunga le mani ed afferra l'amico ai fianchi e lo tira verso di se, i due amici sono vicinissimi, qualche schizzo d'acqua che raggiunge il giovane... un sorriso diabolico sul viso di Marco, con l'amico che dopo un attimo in cui il suo viso aveva un'espressione indecifrabile, sorride e si lascia andare... e con un filo di voce _«mi si bagna l'asciugamano»_ e poi aggiungendo, gonfiando il petto come gesto di sfida _«non avresti il coraggio!»_ ma Marco la pensa diversamente... e forse non aspettava altro... ed infatti solleva il suo amico da terra, quel poco che basta per poi mettersi tutti e due sotto il getto d'acqua, facendo un passo indietro... _«dicevi Mario?»_ il biondo sorride felice, passando le mani dietro la testa di Mario... _«l'asciugamano...»_ riesce solo a dire il suo giovane amico, al che Marco con la mano sinistra afferra l'asciugamano, sfilandolo dalla vita di Mario e lanciandolo fuori dalla doccia... _«fatto, adesso non si bagna più.»_

«Felix?» «sì, mà?» «tieni prendi i vestiti di Mario e Marco, portaglieli su di sopra che così io posso rifare il divano letto» Mamma Götze lascia nelle mani del piccolo di casa gli indumenti raccolti nella stanza, sparsi un po' dappertutto. Felix non se lo lascia ripetere due volte... arrivato davanti alla porta, in fondo al corridoio, sta per aprirla, ci fosse solo Mario dentro non avrebbe esitazioni ma oggi è in compagnia e quindi non vuole essere invadente... bussa un paio di volte e rimane in ascolto... da dentro si sente il rumore del phon ed alcune risate... riprova deciso e bussa ancora... e poi visto che da dentro non riceve alcuna risposta apre lentamente la porta, dicendo a voce alta... «posso?» facendo capolino con la testa... Marco e Mario, torso nudo, asciugamano intorno alla vita, davanti allo specchio, l'unico della stanza. Il fratello maggiore sta tenendo il phon con la mano destra, asciugandosi i capelli, mentre Marco lo spinge di fianco, come un qualsiasi intervento di spalla, nel rettangolo verde di gioco, per guadagnare la posizione migliore... la testa che si intrufola sotto il braccio di Mario per cercare di ricevere un po' del getto di aria calda del phon e con le mani avvinghiate intorno alla vita del suo giovane amico, per non cadere... e mentre si trova in quella posizione, non resiste e muove le dita sulla pelle nuda di Mario per provocargli il solletico... l'amico ride e spinge a sua volta per cercare di allontanare Marco e riguadagnare la posizione centrale, quella davanti allo specchio... ed avendo la testa dell'amico tra il suo corpo ed il braccio destro avvicina l'arto a se per stringere l'amico in una morsa di lotta libera... Felix continua a guardare la scena divertito mentre i due ragazzi non si sono accorti di avere uno spettatore. Marco cerca di liberarsi dalla stretta di Mario che sentendo l'amico reagire appoggia il phon sopra il lavandino, dopo averlo spento, per poter respingere la reazione del biondo con tutte e due le mani, con tutta la forza possibile... Marco allora afferra con le mani la gamba destra del giovane cercando di farlo cadere sul tappeto... i corpi avvinghiati dei due giovani, gli asciugamani che ancora resistono intorno alle loro vite, anche se non si sa per quanto... e Felix che ha abbandonato quella posizione scomoda, entrando dentro il bagno... e continuando a guardare i due ragazzi lottare, che dopo qualche istante perdendo l'equilibrio terminano la loro caduta sopra il tappeto... il sorriso nei loro volti, anche quando si rendono conto di non essere più soli... i due amici guardano Felix che a questo punto diventa rosso in viso... un attimo di silenzio e poi cerca di rompere il momento di imbarazzo, allungando le braccia verso Marco e Mario e mostrando loro i vestiti... «questi sono vostri» Marco si alza e sempre guardando Felix allunga dietro di se la mano sinistra in aiuto a Mario che afferratala si alza a sua volta... I due amici si avvicinano al piccolo di casa Götze recuperando i vestiti e ringraziandolo... Felix esce dal bagno... Mario si volta verso Marco, lo supera in direzione della porta afferrando la mano del biondo e trascinandolo dietro di se, «vieni, ti devo fare vedere una cosa» «ma siamo mezzi nudi...» prova a protestare Marco... ma Mario gli risponde solo con un sorriso, aprendo la porta e facendogli segno di seguirlo... tornando verso le scale, l'ultima porta a sinistra... si ferma, si volta verso l'amico chiedendogli «pronto?» Marco fa cenno di sì con la testa, anche se a dire il vero non ha ben capito cosa voglia fare Mario... e quando spalanca la porta, un passo dentro la stanza, lo sguardo verso la grande parete dove è appoggiato un letto... Marco rimane con la bocca aperta, trasformando l'espressione di stupore in sorriso... e il giovane accanto a lui che gli dice «quel ragazzino è pazzo di te» riferendosi a suo fratello Felix con Marco che prontamente commenta sorridendo «non solo lui». Sulla parete fa bella mostra di se un poster gigante raffigurante Marco...

 

indossa la divisa bianca del Borussia Mönchengladbach, dopo una rete segnata, mentre esulta a mezz'aria, il braccio sinistro piegato con il pugno, segno di forza, l'immancabile nastro adesivo intorno al polso dello stesso colore della maglia, una delle cose che ha copiato dal suo idolo Tomáš Rosický ed in primo piano la scritta “Marco 31.05.1989”, in bella mostra sull'avambraccio del biondo. Marco sorride e si volta verso Mario... non si aspettava una sorpresa del genere... di attestati di affetto da parte dei tifosi ne riceve numerosi, segno che la sua popolarità sta aumentando in maniera esplosiva, di sacrifici da quando ha cominciato a giocare a calcio ne ha fatti tanti... quando ancora ragazzino ha dovuto lasciare casa, la sua famiglia, gli amici... è stata dura, molta gente pensa che i calciatori siano fortunati, guadagnano tanti soldi, che sia tutto facile per loro... ma non è così, perchè intanto sono solo pochi di loro, di quelli che cominciano a tirare i calci ad un pallone, ad arrivare... e senza sapere se i sacrifici fatti saranno ricompensati in futuro... Marco è felice, perchè sa di essere un privilegiato, la sua carriera sta avendo successo, di questo non ha dubbio, è il nome nuovo del calcio tedesco, adesso il Borussia Dortmund, di nuovo a casa, la sua famiglia, i suoi amici... e poi Mario... _Mario..._ , ma sa anche che non gli è stato regalato nulla, tutto quello che ha se l'è conquistato, pezzetto dopo pezzetto, cosa c'è di meglio che giocare a pallone e poterne fare una professione...

 _«Marco???»_ il giovane allunga una mano passandola tra i capelli del biondo... che continua a fissarlo senza dire nulla... _«a cosa stai pensando?»_ Mario si avvicina ed abbraccia stretto, da dietro, l'amico... appoggiando il mento sulla sua spalla e rimangono in quella posizione fissando il poster di Marco che giganteggia sul muro della camera di Felix. Mario sente qualcosa di umido cadergli sulla guancia... alza lo sguardo e vede che Marco sta piangendo... _«finalmente a casa Mario, a casa...»_ riesce appena a dire Marco, con le lacrime che ormai hanno riempito gli occhi e continuano a scendere, rigando la pelle chiara del torace nudo del biondo... qualche singhiozzo... le emozioni del momento hanno preso il sopravvento su Marco, che adesso piange disperato, singhiozzando forte, portandosi le mani a coprire il viso... Mario allora gli passa davanti e poi guardandolo negli occhi lo prende tra le sue braccia, con le mani ferme intorno alla vita, guancia su guancia... sussurrandogli _«tranquillo Marco, adesso ci sono io...»_ e poi baciandolo delicatamente alla base del collo, con il biondo che si aggrappa all'amico con tutta la forza che ha... passa qualche attimo e Mario vede suo padre e sua madre sull'uscio della porta, preoccupati, accorsi dopo aver sentito singhiozzare... Marco di schiena, con Mario che abbozza un sorriso rivolto verso di loro facendo poi l'occhiolino, come a dire _qui è tutto ok, andate pure..._

Mario e Marco stanno scendendo le scale, vestiti e pronti per la colazione che li sta aspettando in cucina, il biondo ancora con le mani tra i capelli per sistemarli, non ancora soddisfatto del risultato ottenuto. Fanno il loro ingresso ed incrociano il papà di Mario che invece sta uscendo per andare a lavorare. Un saluto, un invito rivolto a Marco perchè torni a trovarli presto e Mario felice perchè il suo nuovo amico sembra già far parte della famiglia... piace a tutti... non che sarebbe cambiato qualcosa da parte sua nel caso non fosse stato così, ma non riesce ad immaginarsi come sarebbe possibile non volere bene ad una persona come Marco... così spontaneo, buono, timido il giusto, pieno di voglia di vivere. Il fidanzato ideale di ogni ragazza, il genero ideale di ogni mamma... Mario si porta la mano sul mento stuzzicandolo un po', un ipotetico punto interrogativo sopra la sua testa... _non rientro in nessuna di queste categorie..._ sostituito, dopo un attimo, da una lampadina accesa, un sorriso che nasce sul suo viso soddisfatto... _l'amico del cuore_. Mario sempre a fianco di Marco, con la mano destra che va a cercare il contatto fisico, il braccio intorno alla vita e la mano che afferra il fianco destro di Marco, stringendo... e quando l'amico si volta viene accolto da un altro sorriso, a cui risponde felice... i due ragazzi non si accorgono di essere al centro dell'attenzione... seduti ancora a mangiare, la mamma di Mario ed i due fratelli... con Felix che stava sistemando alcune cose dentro lo zaino, pronto per andare a scuola... ma che si è fermato ad osservare la scena... Fabian si trova seduto proprio accanto a Felix, allunga una gamba e sferra un calcetto al fratello... «ahi» urla dolorante... mentre Fabian sorridendo beve l'ultimo goccio di latte rimasto nella tazza. Si alza, una pacca sulla spalla di Mario, un saluto a Marco ed esce. Si siedono, davanti a loro una tazza fumante di latte caldo, i biscotti, alcuni cornetti, fette biscottate con la marmellata ed i cereali... non manca proprio nulla per una colazione tradizionale. Cominciano a mangiare, si cercano sempre con lo sguardo, lasciandolo solo il minimo indispensabile per non rovesciarsi qualcosa addosso, si cercano e sorridono... mangiano, si cercano e sorridono...

«Marco, ce l'hai la ragazza?» i due amici si girano verso la madre di Mario, che li guarda da qualche metro, in piedi davanti al lavabo, un panno in mano con il quale sta asciugando alcune posate... Marco appoggia la fetta biscottata, con uno strato di marmellata di prugne sopra, sul bordo del piattino, si porta le mani sul tovagliolo che si trova sulle sue gambe e lo sistema meglio... mentre Mario si è fermato a sua volta, un pezzo di biscotto ancora in bocca e l'altro che ammorbidito dal latte su cui era stato inzuppato poco prima, perde alcuni frammenti che cadono dentro la tazza, provocando qualche schizzo bianco sulla tavola... sta per dire qualcosa ma Marco lo blocca, gli poggia la mano sulla coscia per tranquillizzarlo, poi rivolto verso la madre di Mario le risponde «Caro, per ben 4 anni... ci siamo lasciati il mese scorso» e mentre lo dice gli viene naturale mordersi il labbro inferiore... con il giovane che gli appoggia la mano sulla spalla dandogli alcune strizzatine... notando comunque come il sorriso sia sparito dal viso del biondo... _non deve essere facile, lasciarsi dopo tutto quel tempo..._ lanciando un'occhiata velenosa a sua madre che si trasforma in un «mà, basta!» quando sente arrivare un'altra domanda per Marco... «come mai vi siete lasciati?» Mario spinge la sedia indietro per allontanarla dalla tavola e poi si alza, ma Marco per la seconda volta lo frena, gli afferra l'avambraccio destro con la mano e tirando lo costringe a sedersi di nuovo... « _è tutto ok Mario..._ » quindi rivolto verso sua madre... «stavamo andando a due velocità, lei voleva accelerare ed io invece volevo rallentare, anche perchè in questo momento devo pensare alla mia carriera... e poi non ho neanche 23 anni, sono giovane per sposarmi...» la madre di Mario sorride e Marco aggiunge «comunque siamo rimasti amici, è stata una decisione presa di comune accordo.»

«Felix sbrigati che farai tardi a scuola» la madre rivolta al piccolo di casa che si sta attardando intorno alla tavola... accanto a Mario, i due amici stanno chiacchierando e non se ne sono accorti... e Felix cerca di attirare l'attenzione del fratello maggiore... «un attimo mà, vado subito...» poi si avvicina all'orecchio di Mario e gli sussurra qualcosa... con Marco che guarda incuriosito e con Mario che annuisce... quindi rivolto verso il biondo «Felix vorrebbe fare una foto con te» e Marco che afferra il tovagliolo e dalle sue gambe lo sposta sopra la tavola, alzandosi e rispondendo «certo Felix...» si avvicina passando il braccio destro intorno alla sua vita, mentre Mario recuperato lo smartphone del fratellino è pronto a scattare, le due mani a tenerlo in orizzontale, mentre piega leggermente il ginocchio destro allungando il corpo per cercare una posizione stabile, quindi agisce sullo zoom e quando è pronto sibila un lungo «cheeeeeeese» Felix ha un attimo di esitazione ma poi si rilassa ed automaticamente si stringe al suo idolo, passandogli il braccio sinistro intorno alla sua vita... Mario scatta una foto ma aggiunge subito «aspettate, ne faccio un'altra per sicurezza» e un attimo prima di scattare dice a Felix «ma lo sai che Marco viene a giocare a Dortmund?» e poi scatta... e rivedendo la preview della foto sullo smartphone ride di gusto, Felix con la testa girata quasi completamente verso Marco, la bocca spalancata dallo stupore, dalla notizia che non si aspettava... e Marco che a sua volta si è girato verso il piccolo di casa Götze con un bellissimo sorriso stampato in viso... a questo punto tutta la timidezza di Felix è sparita ed il ragazzino urlando di gioia si getta tra le braccia del biondo.

«La casa di Mario è la tua casa, sei sempre il benvenuto» le ultime parole della mamma di Mario, mentre saluta Marco, che sorridendo ringrazia, avvicinandosi alla macchina insieme ai due fratelli minori Götze. Felix felice perchè Marco, il suo idolo, gli ha offerto un passaggio a scuola e lui entusiasta ha accettato l'invito, pregustando il momento in cui scenderà dalla macchina e farà morire di invidia tutti i suoi amici, che lo vedranno insieme a Marco Reus. Trenta minuti dopo Marco spenge il motore, quindi si volta alla sua destra, dove Mario seduto accanto a lui lo guarda felice, «siamo arrivati?» con il biondo che fa un respiro profondo facendo di sì con la testa... «nervoso?» e questa volta, a voce, Marco ammette «molto... la mia prima casa» sospirando... Mario appoggia la sua mano sulla coscia del biondo e poi non attende oltre, apre la portiera e scende... Marco fa altrettanto, premendo poi il pulsante del telecomando per chiudere la macchina ed attivare l'antifurto satellitare. Mario ha fatto qualche passo portandosi davanti al cofano e continuando a guardare sempre davanti a lui... una palazzina di tre piani, di recente costruzione, circondata da alcune piante sempreverdi, un piccolo giardino ordinato senza recinzione, qualche altro palazzo di medie dimensioni nei paraggi, una strada non troppo trafficata, con alcuni ragazzini che stanno giocando a pallone, avendo sistemato i recipienti della raccolta differenziata come pali... Marco si volta alla ricerca di qualcosa... o per meglio dire di qualcuno... poi guarda l'orologio al polso e di nuovo rivolto al suo amico commenta «è in ritardo», proprio mentre arriva una chiamata sul suo iPhone... «sì, sono già arrivato» e poi aggiunge «no, qualche minuto fa» guarda Mario e gli fa l'occhiolino... «ok, allora aspetto, grazie» premendo il tasto per chiudere la conversazione ed infilando di nuovo l'iPhone nella tasca dei jeans, fa quei due passi che lo separano da Mario e senza un motivo apparente gli passa le braccia intorno al torso cadendogli quasi addosso... Mario indietreggia involontariamente, spinto dal peso dell'amico, gli dà dei colpetti amichevoli sulla schiena e quando Marco alza lo sguardo, fissando il giovane negli occhi, gli dice «a cosa devo questo abbraccio?» sorridendo... Marco lascia la presa un attimo, solleva leggermente le spalle e poi dopo qualche secondo ammette «sono felice Mario...» aggiungendo «la signora dell'immobiliare ritarda un attimo» e poi senza preavviso afferra l'amico da dietro, le braccia intorno al corpo, stringendolo forte... per sentire il suo calore in quella giornata fredda ed appoggiando il viso sulla sua schiena... Mario ride e lascia fare l'amico... nonostante si sia accorto di una signora che dal balcone del terzo piano della palazzina li sta guardando incuriosita...

«Palla?» Marco e Mario stanno chiacchierando, in attesa dell'arrivo della signora dell'immobiliare, «palla? Signori, per favore!» Mario si volta verso il gruppo di ragazzini, che sbracciando verso di loro fanno ampi gesti indicando i loro piedi... e dopo un attimo, quando si sono resi conto che hanno davanti a loro due dei giovani più promettenti della Germania calcistica, urlano ed accorrono festanti. Mario abbassa lo sguardo e così fa Marco e a pochi metri da loro ecco un pallone... i due amici non si sono accorti che un tiro aveva terminato la sua corsa proprio dalle loro parti... i ragazzini arrivano correndo, afferrano le mani dei due giovani e tirando cercano di costringerli a seguirli, quando mai gli potrà capitare di nuovo di giocare a calcio con Reus e Götze? Mario si volta verso Marco e sorride... ed il biondo dallo sguardo capisce al volo che intenzioni ha il giovane... «dai Sunny» esclama Marco mentre si toglie il giacchetto e lo appoggia sul cofano della macchina. E' una mattina di gennaio e quindi particolarmente fredda, un freddo pungente, anche se è una giornata soleggiata, ma ai due amici bastano pochi tocchi, qualche scatto per entrare nell'atmosfera partita... i ragazzini gasati, per niente intimoriti dalla presenza dei due nazionali tedeschi, li affrontano cercando di rubar loro la palla, Mario da una parte, Marco dall'altra, si divertono, sfidandosi a distanza... qualche passante si ferma incuriosito, qualcuno riconosce i due amici, qualcuno chiede chi sono, c'è il vecchietto che invece del solito spettacolo degli operai che lavorano per la strada, preferisce di gran lunga questo fuori programma, qualcuno che stava procedendo a passo sostenuto perchè in ritardo, appoggia la borsa per terra, ignorando le lancette che inesorabilmente avanzano e si ferma ad assistere... Marco e Mario dopo un poco si accorgono del pubblico che si è formato intorno a loro e quindi si lasciano andare, qualche numero spettacolare e qualche flash ad immortalare le loro gesta... uno scatto di Marco che con una finta cerca di evitare l'intervento di Mario, ma il giovane intuisce le intenzioni dell'amico e lo blocca sottraendogli la palla... poi si ferma e Marco non capisce il perchè, almeno non subito, Mario ha notato una signora sulla trentina ferma vicina alla macchina di Marco... «credo sia per noi» Mario indica al biondo con la mano... salutano i ragazzini che preso di nuovo possesso della palla ricominciano a giocare come se non fosse successo nulla... Marco e Mario una breve corsetta ed eccoli che recuperano i giacchetti che avevano appoggiato sul cofano della macchina. «Scusate il ritardo, sono stata trattenuta da alcuni clienti» il biondo sorride e la signora continua, «tu dovresti essere Marco, vero?» ricevendo in risposta «sì, Cristina sono io, ci siamo sentiti solo per telefono» lei volge lo sguardo alla destra di Marco «Mario» il giovane allunga la mano presentandosi, «piacere» risponde lei, aggiungendo «io direi di andare, perchè poi ho un altro appuntamento» allungando la mano destra ed invitando i due ragazzi a raggiungere la palazzina.

La chiave nella toppa, alcuni giri e la porta si apre, senza produrre alcun rumore, il buio viene scacciato dalla luce che prepotentemente entra rischiarando una grande stanza vuota davanti a loro. La signora procede a gran passo verso la porta finestra dall'altra parte, alza la serranda così che anche i residui di oscurità svaniscano, apre la finestra e lascia entrare l'aria fresca della mattina che attutisce immediatamente l'odore di chiuso, tipico di quei luoghi che rimangono chiusi per troppo tempo. I raggi di sole, nonostante la fredda giornata di gennaio, cominciano a far sentire il loro tepore, soprattutto per chi si lascia colpire da loro. «Nelle ultime settimane non ho avuto tempo di cambiare aria» si giustifica Cristina, convinta che però quel piccolo contrattempo non avrà ripercussioni sull'esito finale dell'affare. Fatto il giro dell'appartamento e sollevato tutte le tapparelle ed aperto le finestre per cambiare aria ecco che Cristina torna da Marco e Mario che stavano aspettando nell'ingresso. «Eccomi, possiamo cominciare il tour» e lo dice con il sorriso sulla bocca, «come potete vedere l'appartamento è completamente vuoto e questo è un vantaggio in quanto così potrete arredarlo secondo i vostri gusti e necessità.» Invita i due ragazzi a seguirla, «questo è il locale più grande dell'appartamento e sarà probabilmente anche quello più vissuto. Un salotto, con il divano, il televisore, un tavolo dove volendo potrete consumare i vostri pasti, considerato però, e dopo lo vedremo, che la cucina è molto più di un angolo cottura» Marco e Mario seguono interessati, osservano quello che la signora vuole loro mostrare, anche se a volte, soprattutto Marco, si lascia trasportare dai pensieri, non ha mai avuto un posto tutto suo, proprio suo ed anche la sola sensazione che adesso la sua vita stia veramente per cambiare lo eccita. «Il bagno, tradizionale, con vasca, doccia e c'è pure lo spazio per la lavatrice» trattandosi di due ragazzi la signora sa dove deve spingere di più e dove invece può tranquillamente evitare di soffermarsi troppo, il bagno è appunto uno di questi luoghi. «Questa è la cucina, non è grande come la sala ma è decisamente più grande di una cucina tradizionale» Marco ogni tanto si gira verso Mario, allunga le mani alla ricerca del contatto ed il giovane lo ricambia con una serie di sorrisi, uno più bello dell'altro, _«ti piace?»_ sussurra il biondo... e Mario risponde con l'occhiolino e facendo di sì con la testa... e questo inorgoglisce Marco, sempre più convinto della scelta fatta, sempre più convinto che la sua vita stia veramente girando alla grande, cosa altro potrebbe chiedere... è veramente felice. Si blocca un attimo mentre Mario prosegue e sta scambiando alcune parole con Cristina, chiedendole delle informazioni in più. Marco si trova a qualche passo da Mario e lo osserva, lo scruta, non tralascia alcun particolare, dai piedi alla cima dei suoi capelli, per poi fissarsi sul suo viso, sui suoi occhi... il giovane ogni tanto sbircia, con la coda dell'occhio, vorrebbe ridere, vedendo il suo amico lì imbambolato che non stacca lo sguardo da lui, ma sta seguendo il discorso di Cristina e sarebbe da maleducati... reprime la risata ma non riesce ad evitare di sorridere... a Marco quel sorriso fa ancora più male, ma un male particolare, positivo, il battito del cuore di Marco aumenta in maniera esponenziale, sta battendo forte, forte, sempre più forte, tante le emozioni che il biondo sta provando in questo momento... Cristina sta invitando i due ragazzi a proseguire il tour dell'appartamento, Mario la segue, Marco è ancora fermo, anche se la testa gira seguendo i movimenti dell'amico. Mario allora torna indietro, mentre Cristina sta osservando sorridendo e quando si trova proprio davanti a lui, allunga la mano destra, accarezzando delicatamente la guancia sinistra e sussurrandogli _«a cosa stai pensando?»_ Marco sorride, allunga le mani intorno al collo di Mario, incurante di non essere soli, appoggia la fronte su quella dell'amico, a pochi centimetri di distanza l'uno dall'altro... _«non riesco a credere di essere proprio qui insieme a te adesso.»_ «Questa è una stanza in più» commenta Cristina entrando nel locale proprio accanto alla camera da letto e mentre i due amici stanno osservando attentamente lei aggiunge «qui ci potete fare uno studio, eventualmente una camera da letto extra, ed infine spostiamoci nella stanza accanto» ed appena varcata la soglia «qui di spazio ce n'è in abbondanza, per il letto matrimoniale ed altro.» Usciti dalla camera da letto, si ritrovano di nuovo nel locale principale della casa, quello che si incontra appena entrati, il tour è stato veloce, la casa non è molto grande e così spoglia non rende sicuramente l'idea di come potrà venire... ma a Marco piace, a Mario pure, i due amici confabulano a bassa voce e questo è un aspetto positivo pensa Cristina, che vuole concludere il tour con quello che lei crede sia il pezzo forte dell'appartamento, quello che farà sicuramente pendere la bilancia verso un sì. Si avvicina alla porta finestra, quindi si volta indietro verso i due ragazzi e chiede loro «avete figli?» Marco spalanca gli occhi, _no, probabilmente ho capito male,_ quindi si gira verso Mario che sta sorridendo... ma per Marco non c'è nulla da ridere... vede che il suo giovane amico sta per dire qualcosa, lo anticipa e con forza dice «no, no, non...» ma Mario ormai conosce bene Marco e adora quei momenti in cui viene messa in risalto la sua timidezza, il cambio di colore del suo viso, qualche parola balbettata... allora lo interrompe, lo sa che Marco non sarà felice, che lo guarderà in cagnesco, ma lui lo adora in quelle situazioni... «non ancora Cristina» allungando la mano sinistra ed afferrando la destra del biondo, facendo passare le sue dita tra quelle di Marco e serrando forte la presa... Marco si volta di scatto e sottovoce, _«ma che pensi di fare...»_ ed il giovane si gira, sorridendo... e questo basta per mettere a tacere le proteste del suo amico che non se lo fa ripetere due volte e serra a sua volta le dita intrecciate con quelle di Mario, la signora Cristina soddisfatta insiste con un'altra domanda, «ma vi piacciono i bambini?» e Mario subito a rispondere di sì, poi girando la testa verso Marco aspettandosi una risposta positiva anche dal biondo, «vero che ci piacciono i bambini Woody?» Marco vorrebbe prendere l'amico e sbatterlo contro il muro, _ma che dici,_ lo odia quando fa in quel modo, _ma non è vero, come potrei odiarlo, gli voglio un bene pazzesco_ quando lo mette in quelle situazioni imbarazzanti... _sì è vero che Mario ama mettermi in crisi_ però è sempre il suo Mario, _il mio Mario... Mario..._ ed allora risponde «sì, sì,» aggiungendo però sottovoce, solo per il suo amico, _«mi vuoi sposare?»_ ricevendo in risposta una gomitata sul fianco dal giovane che conclude con un _«fai il serio!»_ e ridendo di gusto. Cristina apre la porta finestra e li invita ad avvicinarsi... una terrazza, di grosse dimensioni, probabilmente quasi il doppio del locale principale della casa, tanto verde, pieno di piante di tutti i tipi, e vedendo i due ragazzi presi da quello spettacolo, commenta «è vero che fuori non c'è un giardino recintato, anche se la zona come avete potuto constatare prima giocando con quei ragazzini è tranquilla, ma qui in terrazza come vedete di spazio ce n'è tantissimo, e qui i bambini possono giocare in sicurezza, senza contare le feste» vedendo illuminarsi gli occhi di Marco e Mario, _«ci pensi Mario? Quante feste potremo organizzare?»_ Cristina si avvicina a loro, mentre stanno rientrando in casa, «adesso vi lascio un poco di tempo per pensare, ma non troppo, salgo un attimo dalla signora Fuchs al terzo piano, ci vediamo tra una mezzoretta...» poi rivolta nello specifico verso Marco, «la casa è già venduta, nel senso che ho già un compratore, nel caso tu non la volessi e non lo dico per metterti fretta, ma solo perchè mi siete simpatici e ci terrei a venderla a voi.» Si allontana verso l'uscita, quindi di nuovo ribadisce «tra una mezzoretta, avete tutto il tempo per decidere» e chiude la porta dietro di lei.

Marco si guarda intorno e poi dice «non c'è neanche una sedia dove sedersi.» Rassegnato a rimanere in piedi, si dimentica subito della stanchezza ed invece cerca di concentrarsi sulla cosa più importante... lui non ha molti dubbi, la casa gli piace, non è molto lontana dal centro e neanche dal campo di allenamento, non è grandissima ma meglio così, in fin dei conti nonostante quello che pensa Cristina l'appartamento è per un single, almeno per il momento... qualche pensiero lo sfiora, è sempre molto sottile la linea che divide l'allegria dalla tristezza e la preoccupazione... un attimo prima sorrideva ed adesso non più... guarda Mario che si avvicina a lui, dopo aver notato un brillio nei suoi occhi... «allora Marco, deciso? La compri?» a Marco trema la bocca e non riesce a dire nulla e solo dopo qualche attimo, riacquistando un poco di serenità chiede all'amico «non è troppo lontana da te, vero?» la sua preoccupazione principale è Mario, se sta comprando una casa tutta per se, è perchè poi spera che Mario, il suo amico del cuore, ci passi molto del suo tempo, una casa tutta per loro... «no Marco, è perfetta, non essendo troppo vicina a casa mia ho pure la scusa per rimanere a dormire da te» strizza l'occhio per il suo amico, che si morde il labbro inferiore facendo fatica a trattenere le lacrime... «dai vieni qua» Mario allarga le braccia sperando che Marco le possa riempire con il suo corpo quanto prima... ed il biondo non se lo fa ripetere due volte, ci si butta, abbracciando stretto il giovane...

Qualche mese più tardi, Marco, al termine della stagione calcistica, lascia Mönchengladbach e si trasferisce a Dortmund, Mario lo aiuta nel trasloco e soprattutto è grazie a lui che riesce ad arredare la casa a tempo di record, «che dici Mario, quel divano va bene?» «sì Marco, lo prendiamo?» «ma forse è meglio quello lì vicino? O forse quello laggiù?» e Mario sorride ripensando a quelle indecisioni, a quei momenti... ed anche a quando svegliatosi in piena notte gli è venuta l'idea di andare a fare un pic nic con Marco.

“Mario si trova davanti alla porta dell'appartamento di Marco, sono quasi le 8. E' una bella giornata di sole, _la giornata ideale per un pic nic,_ pensa Mario attaccandosi al campanello... _Marco starà sicuramente dormendo..._ tenendo premuto il campanello... insiste... preme ancora, poi bussa alla porta chiamando «Marco? Apri!!! Marco!!!»” _**(Pic Nic)**_

“Ecco comparire sull'uscio Marco, in slip e maglietta, i capelli tutti spettinati, gli occhi mezzi chiusi, cercando di ripararsi, con le mani, dalla luce del sole... «chi è? Che è tutto questo casino... che è successo? Sta andando a fuoco il quartiere? Ci stanno invadendo gli alieni? Sta cadendo un meteorite?»“ _**(Pic Nic)**_

“... rientra un secondo in casa e poco dopo se ne esce con qualcosa in mano, fa segno a Mario di aprire il palmo della sua e gli lascia un piccolo oggetto metallico, «l'ho fatta fare ieri, eccoti la chiave di casa, così la prossima volta non cercherai di buttare giù la porta» dice sorridendo, quindi gli si getta al collo, lo abbraccia forte forte e lo bacia sulla guancia...“ _**(Pic Nic)**_

La stagione 2013-14 della Bundesliga è al termine, nell'ultima giornata di campionato il Bayern Monaco, già campione, affronta lo Stoccarda vincendo per 1 a 0, Mario non parte titolare e non è neanche in panchina, un piccolo infortunio lo ha messo knock-out... ma fortunatamente nulla di grave e quindi la sua presenza la settimana successiva per la finale DFB Pokal è assicurata. Il Borussia Dortmund affronta invece l'Hertha Berlino, proprio nello stadio dove si giocherà la finale. Il risultato è di 4 a 0, Marco non segna, anzi al 70esimo minuto deve lasciare il campo per un brutto intervento di un giocatore dell'Hertha... Marco esce dolorante, molto dolorante, lo staff medico preoccupato, i tifosi pure...

 

_ immagini pubblicate da melr11 su tumblr.com _

Fortunatamente già il giorno successivo arrivano notizie confortanti, la paura è stata tanta ma si è trattato solamente di una botta, molto dolorosa ma che non ha provocato strascichi... Anche la presenza di Marco per il 17 maggio è assicurata... Marco e Mario si troveranno di nuovo nello stesso campo di gioco anche se indossando maglie diverse, con lo stesso obbiettivo... per uno dei due sarà il trionfo, per l'altro un boccone amaro da mandare giù.

L'arbitro fischia la fine della partita, già sapendo che probabilmente questo sarà solo l'inizio... le polemiche, tante polemiche, di errori ne ha fatti tanti e purtroppo tutti nella stessa direzione, favorendo una squadra, quella con la casacca rossa. Nel momento decisivo, il guardalinee lo aveva aiutato a prendere la decisione giusta, il braccio sinistro teso verso il centro del campo, a confermare che si trattava di gol, che nello specifico la palla colpita di testa da Mats aveva superato completamente la linea di porta difesa da Neuer, in quel momento fuori dai pali e che l'intervento alla disperata di Dante si era rivelato inutile...

2 a 0 il risultato finale della partita, i rossi a festeggiare, in campo, sugli spalti e per le strade, i gialli delusi, distrutti, disperati, in campo, sugli spalti e per le strade. Il triplice fischio e Marco si lascia cadere sul prato, non riesce a rendersi ancora conto come sia potuto accadere, la partita era loro, avevano pure segnato, meritavano di vincere... non è possibile, non è possibile, _NON È POSSIBILE!!!_ grida il biondo con tutta la forza che gli è rimasta, il grido rimbomba nella sua testa, in tutto il suo corpo, ma la bocca è chiusa, le labbra serrate... le lacrime scendono, il biondo cerca di contenerle ma poi non ci riesce ed allora si porta automaticamente le mani al viso, non vuole farsi vedere in quelle condizioni, si sente così nudo, di fronte a migliaia di spettatori sugli spalti e milioni di tifosi davanti ai televisori... nudo davanti a tutti e coprendo il viso cerca in qualche modo di proteggersi. Il triplice fischio e Mario si lancia verso i compagni, la gioia è tanta, questa sera è stata dura, molto dura, ad un certo punto era convinto che avrebbero perso e se l'arbitro non avesse sbagliato a loro favore probabilmente quello sarebbe stato l'esito finale della sfida... passa qualche minuto e Mario gira la testa in tutte le direzioni alla ricerca di Marco... lo vede dall'altra parte del campo, non è solo, si avvicina correndo e vede Frank e Dante che si stanno prendendo cura di lui, sempre che sia possibile... _stupido Mario, tu festeggiavi e hai lasciato il tuo migliore amico da solo, in questo momento così difficile..._

_ immagini pubblicate da hey-key su tumblr.com _

Frank e Dante lo vedono arrivare, Mario non dice nulla, ma basta un accenno di sorriso come ringraziamento per i due compagni di squadra che si sono preoccupati di Marco... quello che avrebbe dovuto fare lui se non fosse stato troppo preso dal festeggiare la vittoria... ma non ci può essere nulla di più importante di Marco... il biondo alza la testa, lo vede, si avvicina a grandi passi per colmare quei pochi metri che lo separano da lui, lascia la mano di Frank, non vede altro, si butta tra le braccia di Mario e lo stringe forte forte, il viso sulla spalla del suo amico, la bocca pressata sulla sua maglia. _«Marco, mi dispiace»_ carezzando la testa del biondo, _«avreste meritato voi di vincere, quella palla di Mats era entrata»_ cerca di scusarsi il giovane, come se fosse stata colpa sua la decisione dell'arbitro. Marco non dice nulla, gli occhi pieni di lacrime, sente solo un grande senso di vuoto dentro di se, che solo la presenza del suo giovane amico riesce in qualche modo a riempire. Rimangono in quella posizione per diversi minuti, Marco che non accenna a staccarsi da lui e Mario che cerca di portare il biondo verso la panchina del Borussia Dortmund. I giocatori non possono ancora rientrare negli spogliatoi perchè tra qualche minuto ci sarà la cerimonia di premiazione. _«Marco, vieni con me»_ abbracciandolo sempre stretto mentre lo conduce dai suoi compagni. Arrivati alla panchina lo fa sedere e lo avvolge con un grande telo di spugna che gli ha passato gentilmente Nuri.

 _«Io adesso devo andare Marco»_ una carezza con il dorso della mano sulla guancia ed un bacio sulla fronte e poi aggiungendo _«ci vediamo dopo all'uscita dagli spogliatoi.»_

_ immagini pubblicate da lilarose79 su tumblr.com _

Mario un'ora dopo si ritrova nel corridoio che porta allo spogliatoio della squadra locale, quello che questa sera è occupato dai suoi ex compagni del Borussia Dortmund... ha incrociato Robert qualche attimo prima, visibilmente commosso in quanto questa partita è stata proprio l'ultima giocata con i colori gialloneri, anche se felice della nuova esperienza che gli si prospetta tra poco e sapere che potrà ritrovare Mario non può che renderlo felice. Quel viso sorridente gli è mancato molto in questa stagione ed è convinto che la sua presenza non potrà che rendergli più facile l'ambientamento e l'integrazione nel gioco di Guardiola... «Marco, è gia uscito?» e Robert non può non notare l'espressione del viso di Mario quando nomina il nome del biondo, come si accendano i suoi occhi, un respiro più profondo del solito, la lingua passata sulle labbra... «ti manca Marco?» Mario non si aspettava questa domanda, non da Robert, è senza difese, non ha fatto in tempo ad alzarle, per proteggersi... «dovevo farlo Robert, se non lo facevo adesso quando? Era l'occasione della vita...» abbassa lo sguardo. L'amico polacco solo in poche occasioni ha visto Mario visibilmente scosso, ha quasi sempre il sorriso sulle labbra, anche nei momenti più ardui, non perchè non senta il peso delle difficoltà, ma preferisce tenersele dentro, cercando di mostrarsi sempre positivo, sicuro che questo sia il modo più veloce per scrollarsele di dosso e superarle nel miglior modo possibile. _«Mi manca Robert»_ con un filo di voce, cercando di non perdere il controllo, non in questo momento, non ora, _«pensavo che con il tempo avrei sofferto di meno, ma...»_ scuote la testa, non riuscendo a terminare la frase... _«e poi...»_ il giovane sembra sul punto di sfogarsi, _«non sono felice al Bayern Robert... all'inizio davo la colpa agli infortuni, che non mi hanno permesso di iniziare la preparazione con gli altri, ma poi... non so... forse ho sbagliato... sembra che il posto perfetto per me sia la panchina e se gioco è principalmente perchè manca qualcuno... avrei dovuto dare retta a Marco, me lo aveva detto...»_ Robert sorride, «questo me lo avresti potuto dire prima di firmare con il Bayern, Mario...» rimprovera scherzosamente il polacco al giovane amico. Apre le braccia ed invita Mario ad avvicinarsi, un abbraccio, come da tanto non succedeva, _«scherzo... devi dare tempo al tempo, nonostante tu abbia giocato meno di quanto ti aspettassi ti sei sempre comportato bene, sia in campo che fuori, arriverà il momento in cui Guardiola avrà difficoltà a tenerti in panchina, impegnati di più, lavora di più, non mollare...»_ e Mario abbozza finalmente un sorriso, mentre proprio in quel momento, in fondo al corridoio, la porta dello spogliatoio si apre, dei passi molto incerti, un'andatura dimessa... le mani in tasca, il berretto con la visiera immancabilmente dietro, vede i due amici in lontananza, ma l'espressione del suo viso non cambia, sembra che neanche la vista di Mario in questo momento riesca a farlo stare meglio... sapendo che è solo una vista temporanea, dato che le loro destinazioni sono diverse. Poi quando si ritrova a pochi passi da loro, si accorge che Mario ha un'espressione tutt'altro che allegra... «Mario? Tu hai vinto, puoi anche sorridere...» voleva essere una battuta? Una frecciatina? Neanche Marco lo sa e se ne accorge subito, perchè Mario ci rimane male ed il biondo immediatamente se ne pente, toglie le mani di tasca e passa la sinistra sul volto, ha l'aria stanca, ma la fatica della partita non c'entra nulla con questo, vivere in questo modo non è facile, e più passa il tempo e più fa fatica, _«scusami Mario, non volevo...»_ con un filo di voce, rimanendo davanti all'amico, lo sguardo abbassato, non avendo il coraggio di abbracciarlo. Robert intanto si defila, non dice nulla, questo è il momento di Mario e Marco e lui sarebbe di troppo anche se i due amici lo adorano. « _Vieni con me_ » gli sussurra Mario, torna indietro verso lo spogliatoio del Bayern, ricorda di aver visto una porta lì vicino, la apre, un piccolo sgabuzzino, entra, trascina il biondo dentro e richiude la porta dietro di loro. Mario guarda il suo biondo amico «sembri un pulcino bagnato, non hai asciugato i capelli?» e Marco alza le spalle, non avendo una risposta adeguata alla domanda... «tra pochi giorni il ritiro pre mondiali, ma ci pensi Marco?» e poi aggiunge «il nostro primo mondiale...» sorridendo felice e Marco non può che associarsi all'amico, sorridendo a sua volta... poi prende coraggio, «prima del ritiro, abbiamo qualche giorno libero...» scrutando gli occhi di Mario, l'espressione del suo viso, per capire se sta andando nella giusta direzione, se avrà la complicità del giovane o se sta sbagliando proprio tutto... Mario stringe i denti e questo già smonta l'entusiasmo del biondo... ma non vuole arrendersi e prosegue «un paio di giorni, io e te da soli, al caldo, mare, piscina, relax, dove vuoi tu, io e te da soli, mandiamo al diavolo tutto e tutti...» ma più insiste e più si accorge di non avere quella complicità che cercava in Mario... e piano piano l'entusiasmo scema... _«dove vai Mario?»_ ed il giovane, anche lui provato emotivamente, _«Venezia»_ mordendosi il labbro inferiore... Marco fa altrettanto, cosa serve sapere se andrà da solo o in compagnia? Ma Marco deve sapere... _«Ann?»_ Un luccichio compare negli occhi del giovane, continua a mordersi il labbro, l'unico modo che conosce per cercare di trattenere le lacrime, _«le avevo promesso questo viaggio da tanto... mi dispiace...»_ e si butta tra le braccia di Marco.

_ immagine pubblicata da biebergoetzeus su tumblr.com _


End file.
